injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 7
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 7 (Released July 31, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 19 (Digital Release May 21, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 20 (Digital Release May 28, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 21 (Digital Release June 4, 2013) Summary Chapter 19 After a hard-fought battle against Black Adam, Superman and Wonder Woman decide on a desperate tactic to ensure that he remains subdued. But Shazam (and his alter ego, Billy Batson) wonders if this is the right thing to do. How much longer will he remain loyal to Superman's campaign? Chapter 20 When the Joker nuked Metropolis, it was assumed there were no survivors. But now a distress call comes from the ruins. Is it an automated signal, a hoax, or a trap? No one is sure if Superman should respond. Who or what will he find? Chapter 21 Batman's resistance team goes on the offensive, targeting Hawkgirl. Inside the Watchtower, Superman and his allies consider their response. But it may be Lex Luthor who comes up with a plan. Recap Chapter 19 Billy Batson, under the guise of a school project, goes around asking various civilians about how they feel about the Justice League's recent actions and whether what they're doing is right or wrong. He receives mixed answers, with some all for what they're doing and grateful for Superman killing the Joker while others are afraid. One older man asks Billy why he is asking this question. The day before, Green Lantern is lying unconscious in the ruins of a destroyed city while Wonder Woman flies to meet with Cyborg, asking him if he has found Lantern and the Flash. On the ground Cyborg informs Wonder Woman that Flash is evacuating civilians when he finds Green Lantern and tells Wonder Woman he is down. Wonder Woman asks if he can see his attacker but Cyborg can't because of all the smoke in the area. Wonder Woman then contacts Superman, but the Man of Steel is just recovering from his own attack and tells her the attacker got away. Just then Cyborg's scanners pick up a fast approaching object and he prepares his arm-cannon. Before he has a chance to fire, the one who destroyed the city and attacked Green Lantern and Superman is revealed to be Black Adam, who rips off Cyborg's left arm and knocks him out with a single punch. Back in the present, Billy asks two more people of they think the League is going to far. The first person, a man, says they need to come back to America and deal with corrupt politicians while the second, a foreign woman, laments how she has seen noble people seize power for good intentions but become corrupted. She says she came to America to escape that but fears the League will conquer the whole world and there will be no where to run. The day before, Black Adam taunts Cyborg for interfering in his 'retribution' when he is kicked in the back by Wonder Woman, sending him into the boot of Superman and knocking him into a piece of rubble. The two then rush over and successfully hold him down with Shazam arriving and telling him he is finished. Black Adam fiercely refutes this, revealing that someone in the destroyed city fired a missile shell into Kahndaq, murdering innocents. Adam swears that as long as he is Kahndaq's leader and protector and has power, he will not stop. Wonder Woman then proclaims that they will take his power from him. She has Shazam hold Adam down alongside Superman while she gets out her Lasso of Truth, wrapping it around Adam's neck and telling him as long as it touches him he can only speak the truth. Concerned, Shazam tells Wonder Woman if they compel Adam to speak his magic word, he may not survive returning to his ancient mortal form. Letting Billy ask Adam if there is any other way to stop him from killing, Adam fervently declares they cannot, declaring he will slaughter whole countries if they threaten Kahndaq. Black Adam then tells them they are heading down the same path as he once did and while they may bring about peace, the people will fear them. Shazam turns away as Wonder Woman begins to ask Adam a question, and Black Adam pleads with Billy to promise him that he will protect Kahndaq. Wonder Woman then asks Adam what is his magic word and the Lasso of Truth forces Black Adam to cry out "SHAZAM!" turning him back into an ancient, barley alive mortal in a sudden bolt of lightning that knocks the three heroes aside. Wonder Woman covers his mouth as he tries to gasp out the word a second time. Shazam sees a father huddling nearby with his two sons and tries to convince them the danger is gone but the man tells him they are surrounded by angry gods who would decide their future and pleads with Shazam to go back to the skies and not to pretend he understands them. Back in the present, Billy admits he can understand them as he is a normal human most other times and reveals that he's been asking around about how they feel over the League's actions. He then has one last person to ask: His alter-ego, Shazam himself. Shazam admits that he thinks both Superman and Wonder Woman have a chance to bring about real peace to the world, but Billy brings up their encounter with Aquaman and the Atlanteans and how they didn't know if Adam would survive his de-powerment. Billy admits that someone as young as him can't be exposed to this without being affected and that he may have found his answer. Chapter 20 One month has passed since the destruction of Metropolis and suddenly, several people begin to pick up a radio broadcast from within the ruins of the city, a broadcast that only says two words over and over: "I'm alive." Aboard the Watchtower, Cyborg confirms to Superman that the radio signal broadcasting the recording is coming from Metropolis's ruins. Superman decides to investigate, but Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are quick to remind him that their recent actions have angered many powerful people, and that this is the setup for a perfect trap. Cyborg agrees with them but Superman refuses to ignore any potential survivor of Metropolis. Cyborg then suggests that he not go alone, and both Wonder Woman and Green Lantern offer to accompany him on the grounds Hal's ring can shield him from the radiation and Wonder Woman would be unaffected due to her invulnerability. Though Superman briefly worries if it could be a trap, Lantern says he could use the backup. Cyborg then teleports them to Metropolis. In the ruins of the City of Tomorrow, the three track the source of the signal underneath a toppled skyscraper and move it out of the way to continue underground. Green Lantern stays topside to guard the way down while Superman and Wonder Woman venture further underground. They discover a massive bunker that Superman is unable to peer inside due to lead shielding. Superman and Wonder Woman find the source of the signal on a transmitter on the door when Wonder Woman suddenly feels like someone is watching them. Green Lantern suggests they leave and find another way to open the bunker, but Superman goes ahead and opens it on his own. The Man of Steel is shocked to discover an equally surprised Lex Luthor alive and well inside the bunker. Overjoyed, Clark hugs his friend, calling his survival a miracle. Lex corrects him, calling it a well executed contingency plan. He asks what has happened in his absence but Superman promises to tell him later, saying they have to get him out of there or risk exposing him to lingering radiation. In an unknown location, Batman converses with an unseen individual, who confirms his suspicions that it was Luthor broadcasting the signal. Batman asks how Luthor survived and his ally reveals that a speedster on Luthor's payroll raced him into his bunker before the nuke detonated before she died trying to save more people. The individual says he couldn't get anymore information before Wonder Woman somehow sensed him. Batman warns the shadowed figure of Diana before asking where Lex is now. On the Watchtower, Lex is meeting with the Justice League and after learning of their recent actions, he fully supports them and offers them help in planning and better preparing themselves to protect the world. Wonder Woman demands to know how they can trust him and to the shock of the entire League, he lists their secret identities to them and reveals he has always known who they are and has protected them for years, saying they've already trusted him without knowing it. He then says again that he would like to join them. Chapter 21 In Mogadishu, the president is touring the streets when Hawkgirl swoops down from the sky and snatches him out of his vehicle. Batman informs his contact via radio that they were right before Catwoman asks him if he's ready. Batman responds by ordering Captain Atom to grab the Mogadishu president from Hawkgirl, allowing Black Lightning to knock her out of the sky with a single blast of electricity and Huntress to knock her out with an arrow bolt. As Batman and his team look down on the unconscious Hawkgirl, Catwoman dryly quips, "Well we're in it now." Elsewhere, Wonder Woman is observing the refugee camp within Mogadishu, her inner monologue revealing that war and famine have left millions displaced and their shacks will not stand up to the coming rainy season which will destroy the poorly made tents and bring more disease. Wonder Woman is further angered by the fact that the men within the security force are causing the most pain to the women of the camps. Disgusted by hers and the League's lack of action for them, Wonder Woman intervenes just as a woman is about to be attacked by the general of the forces and holds him by the neck with her Lasso of Truth. She orders the rest of his soldiers out as well as the women. She promises to women that she will take him away so that he will never harm them again but one of the victims points out that he will simply be replaced and the attacks will continue. Agreeing with her, Wonder Woman then proceeds to crush the general's skull between her hands, killing him. One terrified soldier points his weapon at Wonder Woman but quickly lowers it on her command. Diana then has all the soldiers drop their guns and has the women pick them up. Diana promises the women she will return and that she will not abandon them to this life. When one of the women asks what they do next, Wonder Woman only replies that that's up to her to decide. As Wonder Woman flies off, she coldly ignores the screams of the men as gunfire erupts. Later, Diana returns to the Watchtower, and ignores Superman's questions over her absence and asks what has happened. The Flash explains that Hawkgirl was taken by Captain Atom, Black Lightning and Huntress. Wonder Woman suspects the U.S. government due to Atom's involvement but is confused by Huntress's presence. Lex Luthor immediately declares "It's Batman." Though Green Lantern is quick to remind him Batman wasn't seen, Luthor only uses this to further his argument. Lex tells Superman that this is the beginning and that the League is spread too far apart, leaving them open to be picked off one at a time. When Superman asks what he's suggesting, Lex says they need more people and he may know how to get them. In an unknown location, Catwoman and Batman are observing the captured Hawkgirl, with Catwoman questioning Bruce on how he knew where she was going to be. Batman replies that he can't tell her, though Selina argues against this. She then asks him if he's going to just keep Hawkgirl locked up, but Batman says he only needs her there for a single week. Catwoman is quick to remind him they'll come looking for her, but Batman again disagrees. Back on the Watchtower, the Flash angrily states that they don't need to worry about recruiting more people but finding Hawkgirl. To the League's shock, Hawkgirl suddenly appears in front of all of them. Back in the unknown location with Hawkgirl still in her cell, Batman tells Selina the League won't even know she is missing. Featured Characters *Shazam *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Superman *Black Adam (First Appearance) *The Joker (Flashback Only) *Harley Quinn (Flashback Only) *Lois Lane (Flashback Only) *Lex Luthor (First Appearance) *Martian Manhunter (Shadowed and as Hawkgirl) *Batman *The Flash *Hawkgirl *Catwoman *Captain Atom *Huntress *Black Lightning *Robin Title "Inner Turmoil". Trivia *A rather obvious reference to Mortal Kombat is made in one of the panels of Chapter Twenty, where a teenager exclaims "Fatality!" in reference to Superman killing the Joker. Netherrealm studios created both Injustice and the latest Mortal Kombat. Cover Gallery Textless Injustice Cover 7.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital injustice19.jpg|Chapter 19 injustice20.jpg|Chapter 20 injustice21.jpg|Chapter 21 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One